Tale of The Phantom: Dreams of Fairies and Demons
by TheDarkNovelist
Summary: After the destruction of his homeland and the death of his mother Danny Fenton was alone with powers the world of Earthland had never seen before. Six months pass before an old man appears offering a helping hand. Grabbing ahold of the hand Danny's life becomes one of adventure. Follow the the adventures of Danny as a member of the number one guild in Earthland...Grimore Heart!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom or Fairy Tail as they belong to their respective companies.

 _ **Chapter I: Prelude  
**_

 _In_ _this world there are various legends. Legends of mages with untold power. Mystical creatures with untold power and Men slaying the very Gods themselves. However there is one legend that has been forgotten. The legend of a man who drowned in darkness._ _  
_

 **Earthland, Amity Island, Year X772**

A black haired, blue eyed child eleven years of age walked through the city of Revan. He wore black boots, jeans a white shirt and black jacket. As he passed through the streets people began whispering among themselves.

" Fucking Magic Council. I tell ya...oh it's the boy."

" It's all a ploy by Ishgar to...oh the _prodigy_ got here."

" I'm serious. A huge portal. Right above...Isn't that the Fenton kid."

" Yeah it's Danny Fenton."

The boy continued walking past the citizens of his city as he pulled his hood on. As he walked he couldn't help but notice the changes to the city. People didn't come out as much as before, the mood had gone down. There was always a horrid smell in the air and alleys and corners would always have dark stains on them. Some of the buildings had even been destroyed or as the _ambassadors_ put it in construction.

Looking around the boy saw several destroyed buildings. It was that or fenced with an authorized personnel only sign. Outside one of those buildings were several men in armor. Dark gray boots, belt, gauntlets and a mask. The rest was all black. They were equipped differently with some wielding sabers, rifles, spears or flamethrowers. And strangest of all...a staff with a blue stone on it.

" I tell ya man. Best job in the world over here."  
" Not a care in the world out here. We're kings."

" Amen to that."

The young boy kept on walking. However he couldn't help but notice the way the citizens seemed to be more on edge. The way the men would look everywhere. The glances they gave at the armored men.

" Please! I didn't do anything wrong! I…" It was the wife of a shopkeeper. What was her name again...Ayame, Diane? Danny just remembered her as Ms. Gray.

The guard said nothing as he threw in front of the building.

" The taxes are an hour late. Not to mention that you haven't supplied us with any supplies."

" I can't! His Majesty doesn't accept our pay and the exchange to jewels is so little. Then you guards take all our money. I can't…" It was then that the guard smacked her.

" You calling us thieves wench?" The guard grabbed her and began to drag her into the building.

" Please...no! God...please no!"

The other guards were laughing as the citizens behind Danny began to form into a crowd. Whispers going throughout the crowd as the men began going into their coats. As the mob grew larger the young boy slid back to walking.

" Give her back you bastards!"  
" All of you get back!"

" Take your ships and go shove it up His Midget's ass!"  
" Watch your tongue you Revan filth!"

" Go ahead Cap. I'm right here. Hit me. Shoot me. Fire! I said…

" We will open fire if you do not move away!"

As the young boy began to speed up he noticed more citizens heading the way he left. All of them wielding an instrument of pain. The shouts growing louder and louder.

" They're not going to do anything."

" Step away or you're all going to the Warden!"  
" Well I'm waiting Captain…" The sound of an explosion went off as the young boy looked back. The stone on the staff was engulfed in a blue light as a building fell apart.

" Open…"

" Do it...already...just"

" **FIRE!"**

Gunshots filled the air as he heard people scream. The sound of a flamethrower and blades swinging soon joined the orchestra. A second later an animalistic roar sounded out as the ground shook as more citizens came out. The young boy could only stare in shock at the scene as smoke started to rise. The streets began to be stained.

' _Why? Why is this happening!? Why is it happening again!?'_

A man ran out from the crowd as he ran to a building. The young boy couldn't help but stare at the amount of blood that ran down the man's side. There was so much of it. All of that was from an arm. As the door opened the man quickly spoke.

" Call the Police Force! Hurry their killing everybody out there!"

The blood didn't stop. It just kept on flowing. It even came out when the man coughed. The young boy ran into an alley but where he gasped for breathe. He knew that this was a chance event that happened sometimes but to to see it up close. The young boy threw up his lunch.  
===================================================================================================

It was two hours later and the boy was still walking towards his destination. People no longer made comments about him. Instead they opted to speak about the new events that had unfolded.

Danny Fenton ignored the conversations as he walked down the path. Turning right the boy began to walk down into an alley.

" Where do you think you're going Fenton!" Turning around, Danny saw that a blond haired boy roughly three years older than him was standing there. Along with five other people.

" Oh..Hey Dash. I was...just...heading home. You know."

The newly dubbed Dash didn't seem to care for that as he and his friends closed in on the boy.

" Home. Must be nice. Cause ever since your parents experiment we upstanding citizens have lost our homes." Dash's gang got closer to him.

" Heh….heh. Well it's not really my fault. My parents only did the experiment-" a punch to his face left him on the floor bleeding. It only took a second until the rest of the gang joined in on it.

It was an hour later that Danny walked into with a black, busted lip and torn clothes.

" I'm home."

" Welcome ho...what happened to your face!" his mother rushed over to him with a napkin already in her hand.

" I fell down when I was walking home. I know. I should pay more-"

" Fell down right on her eye and nose?"

The boy's hand found the back of his neck as his Mom's eyes stared into him.

" Danny...I.."

 _Bang. Bang._

The boy's eyes drifted to the door as his gripped his Mom's arm.

" Mom...it's not them are they." Sweat dripped from her forehead as she gave him a smile of whites.

" Don't worry Danny. Just be a good boy and go to your room okay." Nodding his Mom got up.

" Good boy. I'll see u in a minute sweetie. Love you."

" Love you too Mom."

With that the boy headed upstairs. However he stopped as he gave one final glance at the door. A man and woman in white robes were standing there. A blue cape that was on their backs and went over their chest. A cross decorating their cape both front and back. Both of them wore no masks.

' _They're mages.'_

It was the woman that spoke first. He couldn't help but notice she was only a few years older than him. Fifteen, sixteen tops.  
" Mrs. Fenton we're here to discuss the findings on your research."

" Like I've told your lieutenant I haven't been able to make any solid theories since I can't do anything thanks to the soldiers." The male then spoke.

" His Majesty is growing restless Fenton. If nothing is done about the problem then Revan will stay under lockdown."

His mother's eyes shone with fury.

" The land of Revan has nothing to do with this! It's not our fault that the sky decides to open and…"The woman spoke now.

" But you are one of the most reliable people to work on it. Your papers on the topic of spatial manipulation and dimensional travel are incredibly sound. At least according to Dr. Tesla."

" Tesla is an engineer not a physicist. Besides...we don't have the power source necessary to close the gate. Nobody in Revan wields magic and if we manipulate it into lacrima then Revan would be left powerless."

" But that would solve the problem wouldn't it?"

" Theoretically yes but…"

The female moved to toss a folder on the table. The golden and silver keys on her belt clinking together.

" In your paper it also states that the readings are similar to summoning a Celestial Spirit." The heck was a celestial spirit.

Maddie seemed to think about her answer before she spoke.

" It is but while the Celestial Gate gives this portal takes." the woman with the keys spoke.

" Only it's that ever since we began studying this portal we've noticed that Celestial wizards have been sucked into the Spirit World when opening. Meaning the portal goes through the Spirit World." It was the man that was speaking now.

" Therefore if we were to create a permanent gate to the Spirit World then we should be able to seal the portal from there correct?"

" That's a stupid idea! Once again not only would you need a large amount of magic power to open a gate how would that even close the portal? Not even mentioning the effects a permanent portal between our world and the Celestial Spirit World would have." The man sneered at her.

" The magic power is not a problem. The council will handle. As to how to close it…that's your job. A job that you're failing at."

The man held turned around and walked out the door. The lady with the keys was about to leave when she stooped and turned.

" The longer that tear stays open the longer The Council will occupy Revan. The longer we occupy Revan the more hostility there will be. The more hostility there is the more blood there is. If you wish to see less blood I would start working faster and producing results." And with that the lady left as his mother then left into the kitchen. She grabbed a stack of paper, a pen and sat down at the table.

The young child woke up the next day to find his Mom still at the kitchen table. She was placing the paper in a box and then the box in a bag.

" Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

" Not really. I couldn't go to sleep and spent half the time turning."

" That's not so good." She continued packing stuff into the bag when she heard the bell ring. Danny turned towards the door with a raised eyebrow.

" Mom it's like eight in the morning. Who could be at the door."

"..."

"Mom?"

Danny looked up to his Mom only to find she was handing him the bag.

" Sorry to ask you this sweetie but could you take this to ? It's a list of supplies I want to order."

" Why so early mom?" The knocking at the door increased.

" These supplies sell out fast so I need to place the order fast. Plus none of the other buyers are up at this time. Can you do me this favor sweetie?"

" Are you Mr. Smith?" The man at the corner was a average looking man. Average eyes, average hair. Nothing major.

" Yeah that's me all right. What you need kid?"

" My Mom told me to give you this."

" Your mom. Ah so you're the Fenton kid. Nice to meet you."

The man began emptying the bag and took out the papers that his Mom had written. The man's expression did not change. Instead he just placed the papers in his desk.

" There. You can tell your Mom that the supplies would be here in about a month."

" Thank you Mr. Smith. Have a nice..."

The door slammed open and a group of five people walked in. All of them were the former members of the now disbanded Revan Police Force. They all wore jeans and boots but the one thing they had in common was the white jacket with black accents and a green phoenix on the back. The one with a red hand band around his forehead spoke up.

" Smith we got questions for you."

Mr. Smith seemed to look troubled at that. His left hand went underneath the table while his right stayed atop. He flashed them a smile as his voice cracked a bit.

" Questions? About what may I ask."

" You weren't at the town meeting last night. Why?"

" Since when were the town meetings mandatory?" The man with the headband chuckled as the rest of the men looked at Smith.

" It's been mandatory ever since Ishgar asserted themselves as the authority here and blocked our trade."

As the conversation was going on Danny tried to exit through the door but a hand grabbed him back.

" Where you going kid? Sit down and listen." The man shoved him on the floor against the desk. The man in the red head band looked down at him and smiled.

" Well if isn't the Fenton kid. How old are ya?"  
" Eleven."

" Stay here. You're a man and next year you'll be fighting. Now as I was saying, Ishgar or the Magic Council has taken over Revan. All thanks to the strange magic they've sensed. Tears in the sky. It's all an excuse."

" Our Senate gave leadership to the Magic council Captain." Smith said.

" The same Senate that can't use magic or defend against any spells. It wouldn't be difficult to cast an illusion magic over them."

" The Magic Council and their Rune Knights is only here to solve the strange magic."

The former Police Force laughed at this.

" Guess that to solve that issue the council had to dissolve the Police Force and oversee our trade. Not to mention the amount of citizens arrested on false charges and kept in jail for far too long."

" You make it sound like this never happened under your watch Captain."

The leader of the group went into his and jacket and pulled out an

envelope.

" Just make sure you show up at the next one Smith. And get those supplies here quick can you." With that the group left.

Mr. Smith took the envelope and crumpled it up into a small ball of paper.

" Those so called liberty fighters are going to cause a war one of these days." Turning to Danny he spoke.

" Get home kid. Revan's not so safe anymore."  
===================================================================================================

If Danny was being honest with himself he wasn't a brave kid. Fighting was something he feared and even when he was placed in a position to fight it always ended the same. Him on the floor having gotten his ass kicked. Therefore he had no idea what he was doing when he jumped into a middle of a firefight between the Police Force and the Rune Knights to get some kids out of the building.

All that happened was that a platoon of Rune Knights went to one of the orphanages to collect the taxes. Upon seeing that the orphanage didn't have the funds the Rune Knights began to haul the people in charge into the prison car. That was when the Police Force ambushed them. Blasts of magic and bullets filled the air as the orphanage soon became the Knight's fort. Danny was just going to be on his way when he looked through the window and saw kids on the second floor. Being the idiot he was he rushed in there without a second thought.

" I'm so going to die here." Danny said. Peeping around the corner he saw a flight of stairs right behind a group of three Rune Knights. One of which was on the ground with a pool of blood slowly forming underneath him. Another one applying first aid. Sneaking past them the boy headed upstairs as the voices of the Rune Knights sounded out.

" Dammit! Those goddamn rebels!"

" How you doing there medic?"

" If he could just shut up and let me do my job then…"

The sound of explosions and bullets grew louder as echoes as screams of pain resounded through the building. Danny began opening doors to all rooms as quietly as he could.

" Sounds like the _police_ are closing in on us. Medic that's enough for him. You're heading back out with me?"

" You can't be serious Lt. I've got a bullet in my shoulder! I'm going…"

" To be fine. It's painful but not fatal and you've already been wrapped up. Just head upstairs and provide support from there.

The sound of footsteps sounded throughout the door as more bullets sounded throughout the air.

' _Come on. Where are you freaking kids?'_

" Lousy Lt. Telling me I'm not going to be fine."

Finally as he opened a door he found them. It was about eight of them. The oldest being about six years old. Sadly his presence wasn't very comforting to the kids.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

' _Crap'_

" What the hell was that?"

' _Double crap'_

Thinking quickly Danny quickly looked out the window and saw a pipe. He tried to open the window only to find that it refused to move.

" Why won't this window open?" the oldest of the kids spoke up.

" That windows broken. It hasn't been opened in months." The door opened and the injured Rune Knight was there again. A magic blaster in his hands.

" Found you Revan Rebel! Say hello to my friend for me!" With that the men began pulled the trigger.

The blast of magic hit Danny straight in the chest. It sent him through the window without any resistance. Shards of glass embedded themselves in his skin as he bled. Then came from the fall. His body made contact with the hard stone floor as he heard a sickening crack. Pain flared throughout the boy's body as he looked at his left arm. Bent at an odd angle. Blood flew from his mouth as the sound of the battle over the orphanage raged on. Smoke rose from destruction as a metallic scent filled the air.

" Why did I have to do this?" the boy muttered. He wasn't a brave kid. While Dash and the others were always going around hanging with the Police Force he stayed away. He fled from battles. Then he saw kids in the building and charged in without a second thought.

" I'm a huge idiot."

Smoke obscured the blue sky of Revan as he could hear screams of pain. Looking to his right he could make out still bodies on the street through the darkness. Why was this happening. The boy released a sigh as he spoke what he thought was his last words. Tears flowed from his eyes as the realization of what was happening kicked in.

" This violence...this blood...the fighting. So pointless." As the blackness kicked in the boy breathed his words.

" I wish I could stop all of this."

 _ **And that's the end of this. Feel free to review and criticize. Flames will fuel my ambition to write this story. Also...there's a lot of questions this one chapter raised. Don't worry. Everything will be answered in a few more chapters. Well see you later fellas. I'm out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 _ **Chapter ll: Rebirth**_

When Danny woke up two things quickly came to his realization. One, he was lying in a bed with bandages around his body. Two, he was alive. Sitting up the young child inspected the room he was kept inside in. A bed, dresser, barred window and a desk. The child was about to say something when the door opened and the mage from his house came inside the room.

" Well looks like the prince is awake."

The man bore no weapon. No pistol, no blade, all the man entered with was his clothes and his body. A body endowed with magic power that could probably kill him and most of Revan. Ice blue met dull brown.

" Why did you save me?"

" Can't it just be because I want to save you kid. Not everyone's a bad guy."

" Then where's my mother?" The mage picked up a cigar and held it to one of his fingers. A flame grew from his finger to light the cigar. Taking a puff he spoke again.

" How come you don't mention your sister?"

Eyes wide the child's mind raced. How did they find out? Were they in the house? How was Mom?

" How do you…"

" Is it cause you let her get stolen by those bandits? I don't blame you, if I was you I'd be ashamed too. Had one job and couldn't even do it. Such a shame you're weak." The fists of the boy tightened.

"Shut up."

" What I'm just stating facts. If you were stronger you could have saved your sister. Instead you just hid as your sister was taken. All cause you were weak."

" I said shut up!"

Anger clouding his eyes the child charged at the man. The elder didn't even blink as his body shifted. It was too fast for the child to follow. All he felt was an immense pain on his stomach and then he was sent crashing against the wall. Falling to the floor the child was aware that his body was broken and he was choking. Forcing a cough he was greeted with the sight of blood. The man spoke again.

" And if you weren't so weak you might be able to stop me and escape."

" E..es..escape?" Kneeling down in front of the boy the man spoke again.

" Remember how I said that not everybody's a bad guy...well I'm not like most people. Your mommy owes us a job and until she finishes it you're staying here. So enjoy it prince."

" You...you can't do this. I'm a citizen of Revan. I have rights." The elder turned to look at the child as he took puff of his smoke.

" Frankly my boy, I don't give a damn. You're in my jail now."

Two weeks went by and Revan was sinking. The conflicts between Revan and the Council Army increased as the days went by. Lines were drawn and the city soon became a battleground. At least that's what Danny assumed based on the conversations his captors had. Speaking of, the man was back.

" Hello there my prince. How are we feeling today."

"..."

" Why so quiet? I thought you would be happy considering today's the big day."

"..."

" No love for your mom? After all the hard work she did for you. Man kids…"

" I'm going to kill you."

The young child looked at the man with a pair of dead ice blue eyes. His clothes hanging off his frame. The man simply sneered at him.

" That so punk? I'm just doing my job and following the rules. You're acting like we didn't even feed you." The young child just stared at the man.

" I know what you did to the other prisoners. The Rebels. It's inhumane. And I'm going to kill you for what you did to them." The man tilted his white hat as he took a puff of his cigar.

" That so punk. Well then…"

The warden grabbed the child's collar and picked him up. In one single toss he flung the child through the wall into the hallway.

"...looks like I gotta show you the rules."

" That's enough Walker."

Walker and Danny turned to look at who spoke and found it was the sixteen year old with the keys. Her green eyes glared at Walker as she picked the young boy up.

" His Mother has completed what we asked for. It's time to return the favor. Come along now kid."

As the child was led by the woman he turned his head to look at his jailer. The two eyes met as they both ingrained each other into their memories.

Thunder tore through the sky as a small rumble went through the land. Danny tensed as he heard this. Usually these were the signs right before a really bad storm.

It was midnight when they came into the forest clearing. The first thing that Danny recognized was his mother in a lab coat surrounded by by the Council guards.

" Mom!'

" Danny! Let go of me! I said let go!" Restrained by the guards his mother couldn't get to him which let Danny took time to observe his surroundings. A large white circle with runes engraved on it was on the ground. Several silver keys made out the outer circle with a few golden ones in the inner one. In the middle of it was large stone pointing skywards that Danny could feel power radiating from it.

" Ms. Fenton, when shall the next tear open." His mom was sweating and looking all over the place.

" The next tear will open in exactly one hour and from there your men will open the gate to the Spirit World." Walker nodded his head as he made contact with the woman. Without a world she released Danny as his mom ran towards him. Engulfed by her he was led away to the side as guards circled around them. Then they waited as the land trembled.

The land was still and the moon shone light upon it. It was this instant that Danny believed that nothing was going to happen and he could go home. ….And then the sky was torn open.

The clouds parted as a golden light shined upon the clearing and all of Revan. Thunder crackled and the sky cried as the land shook. A tornado of light emerged as the large crystal began to crack. As the soldiers cried out in shock, Walker yelled out.

" What are you idiots waiting for! Open the gate!" Six people including the woman circled the runes as the kneeled and closed their eyes and began chanting.

" O great Sprits...heed our call and open the gate…let the light…"

Then all hell broke loose as five bottles were tossed into clearing as they erupted into fire. As a few of the soldiers were burned a war cry was yelled into the air as an army emerged from the woods.  
" For the freedom of Revan!"

" God dammit! Protect the maidens! Everybody else...KIll THEM! ALL OF THEM!"

Blood began to stain the land as pieces of it began to lift into the sky. Rain began to pour harder as an other-worldly glow began to encompass the runes. Maddie grabbed Danny's arm and began to run.

" Mom what's happening!"

" Our escape! Run Danny!" The sounds of war rang through the air as a crack appeared between the mother and son.

" Mom!"

As the stone began to rise Maddie jumped from it to the ground. As he arm made contact a large crack was heard.

" Agghhh!"

" Mom!"

" Help! My arm!"

" You filthy Rebels!"

"...88 stars of the heavens….Zodiac….Great King of Stars…"

A council guard grabbed Maddie as she looked at her son.

" Run Danny! Run!" As more guards surrounded Danny began to run as his shoes became red. The rain poured down as the land shook. An explosion behind, likely a magic blast, sent Danny flying as he landed roughly on the ground.

' _My head's wet...and I can't feel my leg'_

Looking around the young child saw that he was right next to the large crystal. Large cracks decorated the crystal as pieces of it began to break away. As the child turned to lay on his back he saw that a white glow was coming from the runes.

" ...let the star's light shine on the mortal plane and the golden gates OPEN!"

" Oh no."

And then an explosion of white consumed the area.

Over the sea a black airship hovered above with a red insignia displayed proudly on it's hull. At the bridge an old man with an eyepatch and white beard sat on a throne. A map of the world was displayed in front of him along with countless reports and texts. As well as a picture of a black haired man.

" Master...I think you want to see this."

Placing down his glass the Master turned to look at the soldier that had spoken.

" Put it on display."

" Yes Master." The world map began to rotate before zooming in on the island of Revan. A chart also appeared next to it displaying the magic energy of that island. Stroking his beard Hades began to frown.

" Those readings are too high...Revan is an island devoid of magic."

" Yes Master, however what we detected…"

The soldier stopped however as the image of Revan began to shake as the energy levels began to skyrocket. As the energy levels continued to rise the Master watched in awe as white light began to shine from Revan. It lasted for a minute before it vanished and the magic levels dropped back down to zero.

The soldier stared as the Master stood up and enlarged the image of Revan.

" How long is it until Revan?"

" Two days Master."

" Set our course to Revan then. The rest of you gear up and prepare for combat."

" Understood Master!'

Grimore Heart was on the move.

' _Where am I?'_ Danny thought. He couldn't feel anything, not his leg his arm or his entire body. He still had them he just couldn't feel them. The child tried to understand where he was. All he could see was blackness around him with large landmasses floating around. Wisps of green energy floated around him as stars twinkled around him.

The green wisps of energy began to circle around him as it became harder to breathe. Coughing he watched as his body began to glow white as wisps of white energy began to float away. The young child could feel his life force begin to fade.

' _I'm dying.'_ The child thought. The golden portal to crackle as a beam of energy crackled.

As his body began to fade as the white wisps became consumed by the green Danny only had one thought.

' _Dad, Mom, Jazz...I'll see you soon.'_

A pillar of golden energy engulfed Danny as the cocoon of green energy became excited and the white energy floated across his body. As the golden energy tried to pull him in one direction and the green cold energy in another. The pain was so intense that the boy screamed. Green energy and lightning danced across his frame as a white glow encompassed it. Then the pillar of light cracked and Danny was sent crashing to the world. Trapped in a cocoon of green and white.

In the city of Revan fires were raging as a red ocean flooded the streets. Bodies decorated the land as blades and rifles were laid about. Buildings were destroyed as three ships were at the harbor. At the port Walker was there talking to a figure via a strange blue stone.

" So the portals have been closed." Walker questioned.

" Y...yes sir. The portal has closed and Ms. Fenton says there won't be until a few more years."

" Good. I'm leaving the Rune Knights company here while I head back to the Council."

" Sir what do we tell them? About the resistance."

" Don't worry about it. Walker out."

Climbing onto the ship Walker walked into his cabin as he pulled out another stone. Only this one had a symbol of a flame. Activating it he watched as one of the Council Members came up.

" Walker what is is that you need."

" I'm sorry sir but we had to engage the Revan Rebels. The island was destroyed and we have a lot of losses. However the portal has been closed."

" I see. This is considered a success then. When you return the council will oversee this matter. I bid you goodbye Walker."

After that Walker walked outside and looked to the sky to see a green and white streak falling towards the sky. When it made contact a large dust cloud gathered into the air.

" What the…"

" Walker what's going on?"

" Set sail without me. I have to go check something out."

" Yes sir."

The guards turned to look at what crashed into the ground and created the large crater.

" What the hell was that?"

" Joe go check it out?"

" I got the higher rank here. Bob you go do it."

" Why does it…"

A body began to float out of the crater hidden in the dust. A white glow surrounded the body as two glowing dead eyes were seen. As well as snow white hair and green wisps of energy dancing across the body. The creature's eyes lid itself on a still body and suddenly it became a blur as it landed right in front of the body.

The body of Maddie Fenton was still. Her arm in a odd angle with the bone sticking out and knife stuck to the hilt in her stomach.

" Mom." The guards looked at each other before raising their magic staffs.

" Listen here freak, unless you want to end up like the dead one over there I suggest…"

The guard never got to finish he was punched away to a boulder. The blow so powerful it caused cracks to appear in the boulder as the body was stuck in it.

" I'll kill you all!"

" Open fire!"

As the blasts of magic hit the creature it just shrugged it off as he ran through it and punched the two of them away. As more of the soldiers emerged the glow grew as the eyes shone more.

" I'll avenge everybody you killed!"

 **And that's the end of the second chapter. Danny has become powered up, Maddie's dead, Revan's in ruins, getting Walker v Danny, and Hades meets Danny. Maybe to recruit him. Feel free to review and thank you to all the people who have fav and followed this. And to the one guy who gave a review, you're awesome and happy early/late b-day and if you sneezed bless you. Novelist is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. FT belongs to Hiro Mashima and DP is Nickelodeon.**

 **Chapter lll: Meeting of Darkness**

The Master of Grimore Heart considered himself to be a man who had faced everything the world had to offer. The old man had ventured around the world and seen quite a bit. From a friend who had merged with the bones of a dragon to a tribe of demons worshipping a man. Revan was probably the site of some Council project or the lacrima had exploded. Hades was expecting troops of the council army to block his path to the treasure that had taken him six months to get to. Though the setback did leave with his first actual powerful member of the guild.

That wasn't the case however as all that greeted Hades as he followed the trail of magic was a young child with a pile of bodies under him. The child was eleven years old if he had to guess though that wasn't important. The child's entire body seemed to be enveloped in a white glow of some sort. The eyes were glowing a dead green with wisps flowing from it to the tips of the snowy white bangs of the child's hair. The child looked at him and Hades felt something in his gut stir.

The young child growled and his fists became covered in a strange green light. A small breeze flew by as the white aura grew around the child. Hades barely noticed as a single sweat drop formed on his forehead. Then the child charged pushing of the ground and throwing a glowing fist at the man.

Catching the fist in his palm Hades was surprised by the pure strength of the blow. While it paled in comparison to his true might the power the boy wielded was unnatural for somebody like him. Especially considering that Hades didn't sense even a drop of magic from the boy.

' _Interesting'_ Hades though as he threw the child at a boulder. Eyes wide with surprise the boy didn't have time to stop as his back collided with the rock causing spider web cracks to appear. Interesting though the boy didn't cry in pain. Rather he simply growled as he stood back up and glared at the man.

' _Judging by all the knights here it's safe to say I'm the first mage he's fought. How unfortunate.'_ Hades thought.

The child's left hand glowed brighter as he reeled it back and charged at Hades via flight. Raising a brow at this Hades was prepared to counter when the child thrusted his left hand outward and a blast of green...energy erupted from it heading towards the master. Eyes wide the elder man didn't have any time to react as the blast of green hit him in the chest and sent him flying back into the ground. Standing up Hades looked at the boy as a smirk crossed the face. The boy crossed his arms as he spoke.

" You know that was only a fraction of what I'm capable of. If I was you I'd toss in the towel old man." The voice was dripping with arrogance as it held a strange echo to it.

Looking himself over Hades noted that blast had broken his armor. Sighing he turned towards the child.

" You have a lot confidence in you child. Though the age comment is rather dry." The child chuckled as he spoke.

" Still want to fight old man. I warn though, I'm not very…"

The child stopped as Hades vanished from his sight only to see him in front of him and land a blow to his jaw that sent him flying. He would've continued his flight if he wasn't then forcefully jerked to the right to take a trip through the ground. Coughing out green blood the child looked up to see Hades place his boot on him.

" Your blood is green? Intriguing. What Take-Over is this?"

" It's called get off me!" the child growled before shooting another blast of that green energy.

Hades' hand glowed a dark purple as he swatted the blast away. Forming a gun with his finger he blasted the child in the shoulder before speaking.

" I don't have enough patience child. Tell me where you obtained this power from."

" Get off of me!"

An explosion of green generated from the child as Hades was forced to move back. The child was now glowing more fiercely than before. Thrusting both of his hands out an orb of that green energy to form as bolts of white lightning crackled around it.

Hades sighed as he spoke.

" Try all you want child, you're fighting a pointless battle." The child simply roared as he launched a wave of green energy at him.

" The stupidity of youth."

* * *

Danny panted as he fell to one knee as he glared at the man. Green blood flowed from his mouth as his white bangs clung to his face. This made no sense. How could an old man that looked to be pushing 100 beat him. Growling Danny stood up as he clenched his fists. A green glow enveloped both his hands and eyes. His white aura raged as the temperature continued to drop.

Getting ready to charge Danny stopped as he felt it. The green glow of his hands faded to nothing to wisps as his white aura removed itself from body and leaked back inside him. His white hair flowed in the wind as the snow was blown off revealing dark hair below.

" Crap."

The old man raised a brow as started to walk towards him.

" I presume that means that you've ran out power now child." As the elder man walked towards him Danny took a few steps backwards.

' _I'm out of power against a super powerful old man. Think Fenton, think.'_ Danny stopped when he noticed his back was against a boulder.

The old man stopped a few feet in front of him as Danny stared at him. The two locked eyes.

" Tell me child, how long have you been here alone?"

" What?"  
" You are alone on this island child. For how long?"

" I'm not going to tell you anything old man."

" Your parents child, did they die in the war?"

The child's blue eyes turned dark as they gained of gleam and an eerie glow.

" Don't mention them." The tone of his voice gained a slight echo again as Hades could see some the grass below the child blowing.

" You couldn't save them could you. All that power but you failed to save the ones you love. How tragic." Danny charged at the man releasing a yell full of anger as he raised a fist. Catching the blow and tossing the child aside Hades spoke again.

" Tell me child what would you do to have your family again?"

Picking himself up from the ground Danny stared at the man as his mind only came up with one response.

" What?"

" If I gave you a chance to have your family back would you take it?" Standing up fully the eleven year old spoke as he kept cautious.

" What's the catch old man?"

" All I ask is that you help me achieve my dream to help me fulfill yours."

" And what dream is that?" Hades smiled as he spread his arms open.

" A perfect world."

Danny walked until he was in front of Hades as he glared up at the older man.

" A perfect world? What exactly does that mean."

" A world where war is a thing of myth. Where everybody's dreams are a reality. A world where your parents are alive." Danny's gaze dropped down to his feet as he spoke again.

" You can do that? Bring my parents back from the dead?"

" No. I can't."

Danny's head snapped back up as he looked at the old man.

" Then why did-"

" However, if you help me child, work alongside me, together the two of us can save the world and usher in an eternity of peace."

" ….And nobody has to die? Everybody on Revan, they'll be alive again, and the war will never have happened."

" At the end of this child, your dream of peace will be realized and you'll be hailed as a hero."

" You promise."

Extending a hand Hades kneeled down to look Danny in the child.

" If you take my hand, help me save the world, fulfill my dream, I promise you that Revan will be restored. Just take my hand, child. And together we'll save the world."

"..."

" Child please. I need your-"

Grasping Hades hand in his own and shaking it Danny spoke out.

" Danny. The names Danny old man." Hades stared at this for a moment before a smile broke out across his face.

" Hades, and Danny, thank you."

Tossing the old man a grin Danny began to sprint towards the shore as he called out to Hades.

" You're welcome Hades, now hurry up! We got a world to save." Hades stood back up as his smile returned in full force.

' _Yes...it's time to save the world.'_

 **Author's Note: I know it's been awhile since the last update and I apologize. I've been thinking about the plot of the story and how it would go. Now that the plot is decided the chapters will come out a bit more faster. Also as for why this chapter is so short, it's so you can tell me what happened in those six months. Leave me your ideas about anything about the story in the review. Also quick question...who did you think Hades recruited before Danny. Here are the three choices.**

 **Zancrow**

 **Bluenote**

 **Kain**

 **Thank you for reading and now it's time to answer reviews.**

 **Danceman: Thanks. Keep on reading and reviewing and i'll keep on writing.**

 **Guest: So you have wished it, so it shall be!**

 **Arei Underwood: I plan to continue this for awhile. Also Danny is going to make contact with Fairy Tail members. Though by the time the series begins I don't think the meeting will be very smooth.**

 **Also in about three chapters Danny is going to meet one of the monsters of Fairy Tail. The S-Class mage is… :)**


End file.
